Fade Away
by MoonlightLilly13
Summary: This story is about how my little mind imagined the future of the x-men. Please read.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first X-men fanfiction, so I'd really like to know what you think about it. Well, here it goes.

_**Prologue**_

For so many years, the X-men fought for one dream:

peace between normal people and mutants.

But as the time went by, things changed.

Instead of the dream being the peace, the peace became a dream, and nothing more.

They couldn't avoid the first war that was followed by many others around the world.

Now, after all that sorrow, pain and death,

their children have no dreams, just one goal:

to stay alive.

But sometimes even that seemed to be impossible…


	2. Fading Memories

_**Chapter One – Fading Memories**_

Somewhere hidden beneath the earth, eight mutants were waiting for whatever it was coming to kill them, counting the hours and days, whispering prayers for their friends who left the hideout a few days earlier.

Two of them, two young men were yelling at each other, each blaming the other for what had happened.

"How many times should I tell you? It's not my fault that our so called friends didn't want to stay with us. It was their decision, not mine, so stop blaming me" shouted the taller one.

His name was actually Patrick Summers, but everybody called him Rick. He was the younger child of Scott and Jean Summers, and he was the leader, the boss of the team, Yes, they still were a team, but they didn't fight for anything now. They lived together so they could protect each other.

Until just a few days ago, the team consisted of 23 members instead of eight. The reason for being apart was a fight between the dominant ones. Rick wanted to return to the 'great dream' as his former girlfriend, Adeline LeBeau sarcastically called it, and try again what their parents failed to finish. Obviously, along with the girl, a lot of members thought it was way too dangerous. Lewis Howlett, son of Wolverine and Storm who personally was tired of playing hero became the leader of those who were against Rick's idea. They thought it was best to fight the robots and humans, and this way they could win the battles and finally the war. But some of them didn't want to fight at all, neither for a dream, nor to win a war. These ones were Adeline, her sisters and their two best friends. And so with that, the once powerful team was history and only three little groups remained in its place.

Rick had lost many of his friends, even his own sister, Emma, who decided to go with Lewis and the others. He was disappointed and hurt. He needed someone tell him it would be okay, but nobody was there for him. Neither Emma, nor Adeline was there. But there was one person he still trusted, Alexandra Rasputin, Colossus and Shadowcat's daughter. Of course he missed other people he loved and cared about. Right now, he so wanted everyone to be there, even though he would never admit it. He so wanted to call them by those stupid nicknames only he used, just like Linny, Mimmy, Rosemary, Blonde, Sue, Scarlett, Vonna, Nao, Nevermind or Nanna … He just wanted them to be there.

The other man in front of him had Asian features on his face with black hair and dark brown eyes. At first this young man or a boy to be exact, Brian Lee thought it would be best to follow Rick, and one of his two sisters, Laura thought that, too, but the other one, Susan had gone with Lewis, and this hit Brian hard. Watching his sister go, he couldn't help but admire the LeBeau girls. All five girls stayed together, proving the love between them, and still, they were the ones Rick blamed most.

"If not for your great idea, they wouldn't be gone. We would still be together, you asshole" he yelled at Rick.

"So is it _my_ fault that Susie doesn't trust _your_ decision?"

"It wasn't my decision, it was yours."

"Really? You could have said 'no, thanks'. You were willing to try and fix the peace, you let your sister go with that idiot and now you say it's my fault?! I never asked you to believe me, did I?"

"No. But I had to choose between my sister and you guys because of you and Lewis. And you know what? I have no idea why I chose to stay with your team. You are a pathetic fool, Rick. No wonder Lynn left you."

Rick punched Brian in the face without thinking. How could he say that? True, his sweet Adeline – or Lynn as they all called her – used to say he was a fool, but it was just for teasing. He still could remember the evenings in her room in the times they were safe, in the short summer between two wars.

***************************************************

_**Flashback**_

_She lay on the bed reading her favorite book again, while Rick played with her long brown hair._

"_You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear._

"_Ah know" she told him with a playful smile._

"_I love you, Linny."_

_She frowned and closed the book._

"_Y' can' love meh" the young woman said dryly "Ah'm a t'ief, r'member? What would y'r sistah say, if she knew dis, sugah? Ah tell y' she won' be happy 'bout it an' she's right. It's jus' wrong. 'Sides, y' don' even know meh. Jus' 'cause we sleep togetha' we ain't no couple."_

"_I don't care what Emma thinks. And I can get to know you. Give me a chance, Linny."_

"_Y' 're a fool, ya know dat?"_

"_Please, Linny. Just one chance. That's all I'm asking for."_

"_Fahne, but don' tell me Ah didn' warn ya, 'kay?"_

"_I won't. I'll never regret being with you, Adeline LeBeau."_

"_Y' fool" she laughed, then kissed him "But don' worry, y're mah favorite fool."_

_Rick leaned in and kissed her perfect red lips._

"_Good, because I love you."_

"_Je t'aime aussi, mon cher" she whispered hurriedly in French._

*********************************************************

So that was he, her favorite fool. She warned him, told him their relationship was wrong. She told him that an honest man like him can't love a thief. She was right all along. He was a fool.

Now, Rick Summers prepared himself to beat Brian, but someone stopped their fight.

It was Diana Goss or Lady Light as she liked herself being called. She was like a mother for everyone here, though she was only 28. As always, she ended the conflict easily.

"Laser! Lightning! Stop! This stupid fighting won't get us anywhere, so stop it and let's concentrate on our goal."

"She's right, Brian, stop this" said Laura Lee a.k.a. Firework, Brian's sister.

Rick looked at the others. All of them were in the same room.

Mike, Clark, Laura, Alex, Audrey and Diana. All of them watching their 'boss' who didn't act like a boss at all. He failed as a boyfriend, a friend, a brother and now as a leader, as well.

Rick sighed and stormed out of the place, leaving his stunned team behind.

************************************************

A few miles away, another group of people were hiding.

"Lewis, please! Think this over."

"I've already done that many times and I still haven't changed my mind, so don't try to make me, 'cause it's no use."

"Please, brother, just let us talk to…"

"No! And that's final."

"Lewis, I…"

"Stop it, Kyra. I won't talk to Summers or any of his little friends."

"You know, you used to me one of these friends, too."

"Stop fooling yourself."

The white haired girl sighed heavily but her blue eyes never left her brothers face.

"So I'm a fool for believing that you trust me and listen to my opinion, right? I'm a fool for believing that you care for me as I care for you, or am I wrong? Is that what you wanted to say?"

The young man in front of her seemed to be confused at her speech. But when he saw the unshed tears in his little sister's eyes, he immediately took a step forward and caressed her cheek gently. Kyra Howlett gave her brother a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Kyra. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know" she said smiling through her tears.

"I'll talk to Laser or Nightingale soon, just let me think for a few days, okay? I know our situation is anything but good, I know we can't go on like this and it was a mistake to go against the others, but I just couldn't pretend to believe Xavier's dream."

"I don't blame you I just never thought something like this would tear our family apart. I'm sad, I miss them, but I'll never leave you alone, Lewis. You are my brother and I trust you more than anybody else."

Other times Lewis would have made a comment on her getting sappy, but now he didn't feel like it.

Before he could have said something nice, the sound of footsteps woke him from the conversation. Footsteps made by ten feet.

"Something wrong?" Lewis asked, letting go of Kyra and turning to the five people standing by the door.

The five exchanged insecure looks.

"_Sí e no, signore_" (Yes and no, sir) spoke one of them, a twenty-one year old Italian boy.

"What do you mean, Giulio?"

"We are worried about _Emma-san_" explained the Japanese boy standing beside Giulio.

"Yeah, she looked kinda upset last time we saw her" said an older Afro-American woman in agreement, turning to the blonde woman behind her who she whispered something to.

The youngest of them, Susan Lee finally gathered her thoughts to speak, too.

"I think we should go talk to her" she breathed shyly.

"You're right Susie" the blonde said, then looked at Lewis "I'm telling you, man, we must do something."

The Japanese boy smiled at her widely.

"I agree with you, _Hannah-san_. What do you think _Naomi-san_? _Susie-chan_?"

"I don't know, Kaoru" said the Afro-American Naomi sincerely "I mean, what if she wants to be alone? She just left her brother."

"Oh, come on, Naomi, that was_ la settimana scorsa_ (last week), she shouldn't take it like that" Giulio exclaimed.

"What do you think, _Lewis-san_?"

Lewis didn't really felt like comforting Emma, so he came up a plan that saved him from doing so.

"Alright, guys, I'll tell you what we do. Kaoru, Hannah and I are going to talk and try to find a way out of this shit we're in, while the others go and do their best trying to make Emma feel better. Any questions?"

There was none.

Meanwhile, in her tiny bedroom, Emma Summers a.k.a. Spirit was praying silently.

"Oh, God, please don't let any of us get hurt. Don't let us stay separated forever. Please, my Lord, be merciful to us fools and lead us through the dark, let us hope again so that we can live. I don't ask you to make miracles, to make the utopia come true, but please, please help us find the right thing to do in times like this."

As she finished her prayer, tears began to fall from her brown eyes, though nobody could have seen them, because her messy red hair covered her face completely, hiding her sorrow from all eyes.

*************************************************

In a small apartment in the middle of New York, the mutant named Darkness, or Adeline Eugénie Larissa LeBeau to exact was drinking her morning coffee while chatting with her four younger sisters: Rebecca, Roselle, Charlotte and Sophie, their adopted sister Violet Wilson and Rebecca's boyfriend Chris Davidson.

Unlike their former team mates, they were trying to stay out of trouble. Thankfully except for Sophie they all were normal-looking, so they could hide from the soldiers pretty well. Hiding the youngest LeBeau girl wasn't too hard either. Her unique features were her light blue eyes which didn't have any pupils, so they only needed a pair of sunglasses to keep her safe.

Sitting by the kitchen table all seven people tried to wake up, that was part of the reason they were talking to each other. When they finished up their coffees, Chris took the three younger girls with him to go shopping.

Because of the wars in the last few years everything was expensive, but that wasn't really a problem for a bunch of thieves. For all those jobs Lynn and Rebecca did, they earned pretty much money.

Speaking of them, the two stayed in the apartment, talking about last night's job. Each night they went out working, but never together. Last night had been Rebecca's turn, so she was still very tired.

"Ella called last night when you were out" Adeline said suddenly, changing the former subject.

Ella the second eldest of their many foster siblings and just like the most of them she lived in New Orleans where it was much safer to be than the North. She was a mutant, too, but she gave up the fight long ago, when her beloved foster father, Remy LeBeau died. Now she lived in a house with her brothers and sisters, looking after them.

Rebecca looked up from her coffee – second one this morning – and stared at her elder sister questioningly.

"Did somet'in' happen?"

"Non, everyt'ing's jus' fahne in N'awlins. De problem's right 'ere."

"Ya sayin' dat every single day since ya broke up wit' y'r boyfriend."

"Dis has not'ing to do wit' Rick."

The younger girl chuckled lightly and put her cup down on the table.

"Y' sure 'bout dat, sis? Ah don' t'ink so. But... oh, forget it. So what did Ellie say?"

Lynn ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"She wanted t' make sure we're okay. Ah told 'er not to worry, den she asked meh 'bout de others, so Ah told 'er… an' den…"

She paused.

"An' den? What did she say, huh?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy."

"Figured as much."

"She said we should go back t' dem."

Rebecca looked at Lynn with a bittersweet smile.

"Oh, our sweetest sis" she put her hand to her heart dramatically "Ellie's always been a livin' statue of peace an' love, an _ange _of mercy and kindness…"

"Stop dat pathetic soap opera" Lynn told her laughing at her sister's fake touched face.

Rebecca burst out laughing, too.

A few minutes later, Rebecca touched her sisters shoulder.

"Whatever ya did, y' did it t' protect y'r famille. An' dat somet'in' ya can be proud of."

************************************************

So, that was chapter 1 with lots of OC-s. I really hope it was okay. Please know if I may continue.

Bye,

Lilly


	3. Fading Belief

Hello everyone, here I am again with the second chapter of my story. Hope you'll like it.

_**Ana Xpert:**_ Thank you for the review, it made me happy, but you probably know how it feels. So again: Thank you! :D By the way, I'm also a Romy fan, that's how I found your stories.

***************************************************************************

_**Chapter Two – Fading Belief**_

_Rick'__s team, the current X-men_

"This is a really bad idea, Summers" shouted Clark Huygens, better known as the Bat, but got no response, so he tried again, this time louder "Hey, are you even listening?"

The team leader didn't even look at him, instead he continued his way out of the hideout.

A tall, giant-like man, Mike Rodler (for obvious reasons named the Giant) ran after him and took a strong grip on his shoulder, turning him around.

"You know I'm not as smart as you, but I think a leader should listen to his team, even if he's not interested in their opinion. Cause I've listened to you, I never said a damned word against you, I stayed by your side when others walked out that door and if I'm going to go out there with you where those soldiers and robots wait for us, I guess I deserve an explanation at least."

"You don't have to come with me" was all Rick said while trying to get the man's large hand off of him.

The two X-men shared worried looks and stared behind Rick.

"Have you lost your mind?!" they all heard.

Standing right behind Rick, Alexandra Rasputin was ready to knock her friend out for being so stupid.

"You wanted go out there all alone? Are you insane?" she yelled.

Rick turned to her quickly.

"Should I wait for you? I decided to make this 'dream' come true, cause I'm sick of fighting, okay? So how could I reach my goal by sitting here and doing nothing?"

The brown haired girl smiled at him sadly.

"You can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, just not now. Wait a little."

"But Alex, we've waited for so long and they never seemed to be interested in the peace we offered. We never gave a reason not to be trusted. Lewis did. That's why I must talk to a senator or the president; I must let them know that only a few of us are dangerous to them, who I'll handle."

They all heard the bitter snickers coming from the end of the corridor. They turned and saw Brian with arms folded on his chest.

"Do you honestly think they would believe you and just stop chasing us? Do you still believe in miracles, Rick" he walked closer to his leader and looked him in the eyes with pure hate "You are a naïve fool, that's why Lynn left you."

*********************************************

_**Flashback**_

"_It's over, Rick, Ah'm outta 'ere."_

_Those words hit his heart like a knife._

_The painful expression on his face made her soul cry, but her body was well-trained to show no emotion. She continued to pack her bags silently._

"_Why?" he whispered._

_She said nothing, not seeming to notice his question, praying he wouldn't ask more._

_Seeing that she wouldn't respond, he suddenly felt anger boil in him._

"_Why are you leaving?! I thought you would never leave me. I thought you'd always love me even if you don't think my goal is reachable. Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it!" he shouted and slapped her on the face._

_He regretted his action immediately, but he couldn't change it._

_Lynn turned her back to him and continued packing._

"_Am Ah a bitch jus' cause Ah'm tryin' t' protect mah family?"_

"_I promised I won't let anything happen to them."_

_She let out a sound between a laugh and a sob._

"_How can ya make promises y' can' keep?"_

"_Why don't you believe me, Adeline?"_

"_So Ah'm Adeline now, huh? No more Linny or Ael? How 'bout ya call me Miss LeBeau?"_

"_Stop this, please, just answer me."_

_She sighed._

"_Look, dis is not 'bout believing…"_

"_Yes, it is" he interrupted "The problem is that you don't believe me. You don't believe in anyone or anything."_

_Adeline looked into his eyes and spoke in a quiet but firm voice._

"_Y're wrong. Ah believe in love, Ah believe in mah sisters, Ah believe in mah friends, Ah believe in you an' y'r love fo' me, Ah believe dat our parent's fight wasn' in vain. Ah believe alla' dis. But Ah jus' can' believe in fairy tales, Rick. Ah'm not like ya. Ah don' believe in miracles."_

_With that she took her bags and headed for the door._

"_Wait! Stay!" he pleaded, ready to run after her._

"_It's over f'r us" she stated once more "We tried an' it didn' work out, 'cause we're too diff'rent. Ah'm sorry."_

"_Linny__, don't!"_

"_Adieu__."_

*************************************************

If everybody tells you you're a fool, are you really?

That was the question Rick Summers needed to find an answer to. Finding an answer needed time. Convince the senators needed time. Convince his own team needed time.

Everything needed time.

But there was no time to waist. Some of the mutants were lacking food and water, despite the LeBeaus' efforts to send them various amount of food; it was very hard to get these packages to the mutants with unusual looks (who couldn't go outside their hideouts to take of themselves), without being sensed by the robots or soldiers.

There was no time, still everyone told him to wait. For what?

And then, Brian comes again, telling him why Adeline left. Rick knew very well why she left.

"Shut up, idiot. She left because she had no courage to follow me. Because she didn't believe in me and my dream."

"So it's _your_ dream now" the boy grinned.

"Never mind. She left because she didn't have the courage. That's it."

"Bullshit. Lynn's probably the bravest woman I've ever met. But her sisters' lives are more important to her than _your_ dream. With your sister gone you have nothing to lose here. Lynn would. If Sophie wouldn't be so young, maybe they would have stayed. But use your mind, man, Lynn's responsible for a girl who's not even eighteen. And then there are their brothers and sisters in New Orleans. Too many lives to risk. She couldn't risk them, not even for you.

The woman loved you, she still loves you, but can't risk following you. If you love her, you have to get that through your thick skull."

"She didn't love me. She just played with me."

"Fool!" cried a female voice.

Laura took a few steps towards Rick before speaking again.

"You know, you claim that she doesn't believe in you, but you are the one who doesn't believe in her. You claim to be the victim, but you're wrong. She is the victim of her own feelings. She had to decide between her love and her family. She did what's right. You should try to understand her actions, instead of blaming her for your own mistakes."

She turned and left with her brother.

_Fool…_That word has echoed in Rick's head for a while now. He heard that word so many times lately that he started to believe it himself.

********************************************

_The Rebels, le__d by Lewis Howlett_

Emma knew about her visitors before the sound of the steps could be heard, but she noticed that she sensed them later than usual. She figured it was probably because of her being under emotional pressure. The twenty-eight-year-old telepath wiped the tears from her face before she turned her head towards the door.

"Emma?" she heard Kyra say "Can we come in?"

*I don't want to talk* she answered telepathically.

"You do, Emma. You do" Kyra said as she opened the door.

She walked in, followed by Naomi, Giulio and Susan.

"Hi, girl!"

"Buongiorno, Emma."

"How are you today?"

They hadn't really said anything, yet, but Emma was already crying.

Not having the courage to say more, they nodded to each other and while the girls sat on the bed next to Emma, Giulio sat down on the floor facing them.

"I miss him" the red-haired woman confessed "I even miss those annoying nicknames I always hated to hear."

The Italian boy smirked.

"Like Mimmy or Mimma?"

The woman nodded.

"No problem. I have two sisters in Rome, so I can play the role of the annoying little brother pretty well. Just call me."

"Thank you, Lio, but I don't think it will make me feel better."

"I miss Brian and Laura, too" Susie whispered.

Emma stared at the girl. Susie was ten years younger than her, only eighteen. So young, and she already had to see and feel so much pain and sorrow.

Suddenly, Emma embraced Susie. The girl was shocked first, because she didn't expect something like that from Emma, who never turned away from her friend, though always liked to keep a little distance. Still, she didn't panic, she simply hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish these days. I forgot about you, Susie. I forgot you lost your brother and sister, too."

Susie pulled away and looked at Emma with a bright smile.

"Lost? No, I didn't lose them. I was sad at first, but… Brian and Laura are my family, especially since my mom and yours are helping those poor kids in Africa. I hope they're okay there. So as I said, they are my family and it's true that we don't always see things the same way but wherever I go, deep down I know they love me, no matter what I think, say or do. That's how you love your brother and he loves you, too."

"That's right" agreed Naomi "You don't have to believe and follow what he does. Just because you don't, you won't stop loving him."

"But what if something happens to him and I'm not there?" Emma cried.

"Things happen all the time. That makes your life a _life_."

"Exactly" Naomi interrupted "Besides you worry too much. Rick can take care of himself."

Emma sighed sadly.

"Not without Lynn."

Silence followed.

"Shit" was all Giulio could say.

******************************************

_The Thieves_

The door of the apartment opened and the 'shopping team' walked in with large paper bags. Rebecca immediately began to sort out the food and soon she was shaking the last empty bag. Finding that she was finished with the packing, she pouted at her sister, Roselle.

"What, Rosie, no chocolate?"

Rosie a.k.a. Crystal put her hands on her hips.

"Sis, our people 're dyin' from famine out dere an' y' wanna eat chocolate?!"

Rebecca lifted her hands in defense.

"'Kay, okay, y' don' 'ave t' kill me, it was jus' a joke."

"A bad one."

The forth LeBeau girl, Charlotte (who looked like a replica of their mother except for lacking that white streak in her auburn hair) gave them a chuckle as she took the paper bag from Rebecca's hand and throwing it into the trashcan.

"Oh, c'mon, Rosie, ya know she didn' mean it. 'Sides, she's de one working fo' de money, non?"

Chris eyed Rebecca questioningly.

"About work… you still planning on going to that bar tonight?"

"_Oui_" she told him "We ain't got a thieving job fo' tonahght, so Ah had t' take anoder one, dat's all."

Lynn looked surprised.

"What job?" then her green eyes darkened "Y' not tryin' t' earn money wit'… y' know…"

"What?"

"Well… 'ow t' say dat… sex."

Rebecca stared at her for a second, then started to laugh loudly, while her boyfriend, Chris sent an angry expression towards Adeline.

"No need t' worry. Ah'm jus' gonna sing" Rebecca explained with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Sing?"

"_Oui_, only a few _chants_ (songs), an' Ah'm comin' back home."

Charlotte chuckled again.

"People actually pay fo' _your_ voice?"

"Yeah, but Ah bet y', too, could get a nice amount o' money dere. Dey'd be payin' ya t' keep y'r mouth shut."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Rebecca."

"Y' rahght. Ah'm losin' mah sense o' humor. Ah betta' go back t' bed, had a long _nuit hier _(night, yesterday)."

Rosie nodded to that.

"D'accord (Alright), Ah'm gonna take de stuff t' Helen."

Helen was the woman who brought the food to small groups of mutants, who weren't safe on the streets. She was one of the few 'normal people' that thought of the mutants as human beings and she tried to help those in need with all she had. Her husband Brad was also helpful. He explored new hideaways from time to time, helped the mutants move from one place to the other when they were found.

People like them were rare. Even if someone felt sorry for the mutants, they were too afraid of going against the government.

Rosie left with two big packages and Rebecca went back to her room. The apartment became silent. Chris was reading a book; Violet stood by the kitchen window watching as the snow fell from the thick clouds. Sophie didn't want to see the snow. She'd always hated the winter. Lynn looked at her youngest sister, smiling. Sophie was beautiful, though didn't look like a southerner at all. Her skin was pale, her hair was blonde and her eyes were light blue without pupils. Everyone told her she looked like some Norwegian girl and even their parents' best friends doubted that she was Rogue and Gambit's daughter, but she really was. Henry McCoy even did tests and guessed that it was Sophie's mutation that made her look so different. Poor child never got the chance to ask her parents about that. They both died when she was three. Lynn's eyes were filled with tears at the thought of her parents.

Charlotte sat down on the sofa next to Lynn.

"What are y' t'inkin' of?" she asked softly, touching Adeline's forearm.

"Nothing."

"Last tahme Ah was at Helen's house, she told me we could buy some new clothes, so dey can get somet'in' nice fo' Christmas."

"Ah almos' forgot. It's only four weeks till Noël" Sophie sighed, but her voice didn't sound happy.

The memory of a Christmas dinner came to Lynn's mind, from the time when everything was beautiful.

*******************************************

_**Flashback**_

_The journey from New Orleans to New York by car was not a short one. Actually, they would have travelled by plane but at this time of the year everyone is going to their family or friends and they couldn't book the tickets on time. Lynn sat next to Rosie (who was almost 2 at the time) on the backseat of her momma's car, growing more and more impatient as still couldn't see the city where she was born, New York. She was six now, but when they left the city she was only a few months old, so she didn't remember at all how it looked and was very excited._

"_Are we dere, yet?" she asked for the thousandth time._

"_No, sugah. Ah told yah, yah should sleep, lahke yoah sister."_

"_Ah can', momma."_

_After a moment of silence, Lynn spoke again._

"_Ah wanna talk with papa."_

"_He's in the other car with Ella and Rebecca, sweetheart. Yah can't talk ta him now."_

_Another moment of silence._

"_Are we dere, yet?"_

_She got a heavy sigh as an answer and she understood it wouldn't be too good for her to keep on asking._

_She so wanted to be in her father's car right now. Here with a sleeping Rosie and their tired mother it was boring. Ella surely didn't sleep. She was nine, the eldest child in their family. She was 'adopted' as they used to say, but Lynn didn't really know the meaning of that word._

_She knew Ella was different from them with her chocolate brown skin and big brownish black eyes. Momma told her that she and papa brought Ella from somewhere else when Ella was eight months old, because that time they thought they couldn't have children of their own._

_But Lynn still didn't understand if Ella was her sister or not._

_Thinking of this, she slowly fell asleep._

_She woke up when they arrived at a very big house Lynn had never seen before. Inside, the people hugged her. A woman, another one, then a man, other women, other men and a furry blue… someone._

"_Do you want to play with me?" asked her a boy with brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Je ne sais pas" (I don' know) she replied shyly._

_Her father squeezed her hand gently._

"_Talk English, petit. Dis not Paris."_

"_D'accord… Ah mean, okay. Can Ah go play?"_

"_Was dere a time y' couldn'?"_

_She smiled at the boy._

"_Ah'd love t' play wit' ya."_

_The boy was smiling, too._

"_I'm Rick."_

"_Adeline. But y' can call me Linny if y' want."_

*************************************************

That was the first Christmas Lynn spent with Rick and the others.

A lonely teardrop rolled down her face and she couldn't decide what made her cry, the memory or the fact that she missed her friends so much.

"Y' okay?" she heard Charlotte's voice close to her ear.

"Fahne."

*************************************************

_The current X-men_

During the night sentinels attacked the team. The fight was short and they successfully destroyed the attackers, but – as always – there was a price to pay.

Laura was injured and because of this, Brian was furious. He was shouting at Rick again.

"All of this is your fault. You are the reason my sister's wounded."

"Me? She wasn't good enough in the fight. That's all."

"You're blaming her now. How dare you? Asshole!"

Brian was ready to hit.

"Hey, Lightning, stop that now" Alex interrupted "It's not like you're sister is dying. She's fine."

"Actually I'm not" Laura corrected "But Alex is right, you should calm down, bro."

Brian lowered his fists.

"Fine. But if you don't find a way to get the old team back together in two days, we're out of here, Rick. Come on, Laura, I'll take you to our room."

"Wait" Rick called after then "What do you mean you're leaving? I never asked you to stay, but you did."

"Because back then we thought you knew what you were doing. Now we know you don't."

***************************************************************************

So, that was it. My English is not too good, cause I've only been learning it for 3 years, so I apologize if my grammar's bad. Please, please let me what you think about my story. Even if you think it's creepy.

Bye-bye,

Lilly


	4. Fading Past

Hi, readers… actually I only know about one person who's reading my story… so if you're not that person and you're reading, please review.

Well anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.

***************************************************************************

_**Chapter Three – Fading Past**_

_The current X-men_

The next morning everyone was tired from the fight and woke up later than usual, except for Rick Summers, who could only sleep a few ours. He started to get used to the fact that every time he closed his eyes he was his sister, every time he fell asleep he dreamt about Lynn and every time he woke with a start he called he breathed: _Linny_.

He was confused, disappointed and more and more hopeless.

Early in the morning Rick was already in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. And even a casual thing like coffee brought up memories.

**********************************************

_Flashback_

_Seven years after they lost their parents (except for Jean Summers, who'd been taken away to Africa with Jubilee and Beast to help there and it was forbidden to them to meet their family again or even write a letter to them) Rick had his chance meet Adeline again. The nineteen-year-old girl was back to the mansion. She lived at least half of her life in France, so she wasn't too talkative in this part of the world, but Rick guessed it was only a matter of time._

_On the third day that she spent on the mansion, Rick got up at five in the morning to train some more than he used to. He was very surprised to find Adeline up so early._

_She stood by the kitchen table and poured milk in a glass._

"_You're up already, French girl?" Rick asked her as he walked closer._

"_Non. Ah'm __**still**__ up. An' Ah'm not French."_

"_What do you mean you're still up?"_

"_Ah work on nahght shift."_

"_Helping at a bar?"_

"_Stealin' stuff."_

_Stealing?_

_Of course, he should have known. _

_He made a small cough in embarrassment._

"_I see. And what about the training session?"_

"_What 'bout it?"_

"_We start at eight."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_You're training with us."_

"_Non."_

"_You have to."_

_She smirked at him._

"_Ah know what Ah'm 'bout t' say will probably shock ya, but Ah really don' give a damn 'bout dis trainin'."_

_He really looked shocked._

"_W-wait, you can't just skip it like the chemistry class."_

"_Regarde-moi."_

_Rick frowned._

"_What?"_

"_Ah said: watch me."_

_Rick's frown grew deeper._

"_You really don't care about it, do you?"_

"_Ah don'."_

"_You're just a cheeky southern girl, I guess."_

"_Y' h__ave no idea."_

_He shook his head now smiling at the girl's behavior._

"_What are you drinking?"_

"_Jus' milk. Y' wan' somet'in'?"_

"_Not milk."_

"_Coffee?"_

"_Yes, please."_

_She turned around and took out a cup from the cupboard._

"_Sugah?"_

"_Yes, what is it__?"_

_Lynn stared at him blankly for a moment then a grin appeared on her face._

"_When Ah said __**sugah**__ Ah didn' mean __**you**__, y' idiot, Ah jus' asked y' if y' wanted any sugah in y'r __**coffee**__."_

_Rick's face turned deep red as Lynn started to laugh loudly at the sight._

**************************************************

No matter how many times he said he hated that girl, he knew it wasn't true. No matter how much they hurt each other, he was still hopelessly in love with Adeline LeBeau.

But now he had no time to think about the past. The present and the future were much more important.

Rick stood up and left the kitchen heading for the training room.

****************************************************

_The Thieves_

Lynn was up all night, thinking. She also waited for Rebecca to come home. Charlotte was sleeping on the couch as always and she woke up every two hours as always.

As Lynn walked into the living room, her sister woke again, trying to catch her breath.

"Another nahghtmare?"

"Non. 'S de same one every single nahght."

"'Bout how dey killed papa and momma?"

"Ah shouldn' remember dat, Linny. Ah was only fahve."

"Ah'm so sorry y' had t' see dat."

Charlotte stayed silent, tears rolling down her face. Lynn handed her a tissue and kissed the top of her head.

Charlotte grimaced.

"Ya know Ah hate when y' do dat."

"Yep, Ah do."

"An' y' know Ah'm not a kid anymore."

"Yep, Ah do" the other girl said cheekily.

Charlotte chuckled, forgetting about her nightmare.

"What tahme is it?"

"Half past fahve."

"Den where's mah coffee?"

It was Lynn's time to let out a soft chuckle.

About ten minutes later they heard a very quiet noise. Those who were not professional thieves wouldn't even have heard it, but they recognized the click of the front door instantly.

Rebecca's high heels made their soft sounds on the floor as she came into the kitchen where her sisters sat.

She sniffed in the air.

"Hmmm… Mornin' coffee…"

"Y' should be t'inkin' of y'r evenin' cocoa" Adeline scolded lightly.

For a moment Rebecca was silent.

"Y're rahght Ah guess. Ah'm gonna sleep. Don' wake till two."

With that she left as quickly as she arrived.

Shaking her head, Lynn went after her and caught her before she could reach the room she shared with Chris.

"What?" Rebecca asked as Lynn's thin fingers grasped her wrist.

"Sorry."

"Fo' what?"

"For practically callin' y' a whore yesterday. I wasn' t'inkin'" she muttered.

Rebecca's frown turned into a bright smile, but didn't say anything.

Her sister sighed and continued.

"Ah know y' wouldn' do somet'in' lahke dat."

The younger girl didn't stop smiling, but Lynn noticed a bitter look in her green eyes."

"Y' know…" Rebecca spoke "Ah really love Chris but if… if dere wouldn' be any otha' way t' help mah family Ah… Ah'd do it."

"What?"

"Have sex fo' money."

"Rebecca, y' know damn well Ah would neva' let y' do dis."

"Who said Ah'd tell ya 'bout it?"

"Shut up. Y' can' t'ink of dat. Y' can' jus' sacrifice y'self f'r us."

"Really? Den what 'bout ya? Y' left de man y' love."

Lynn gasped. The shock paralized her for a minute, then…

"Y' li'l rat! Y' planned dis. Y' made me t'ink... jus' so y' can have y'r li'l revenge…"

Rebecca was grinning now.

"Touché" she whispered sweetly, then her expression changed when she took a deep breath "Ah jus' wanted ya t' see, dat y' keep torturing y'self and dat Ah hate t' see y' lahke dis."

"Ah love 'im. Ah do, really. But Ah'd leave 'im a t'ousand tahmes jus' t' keep mah fam'ly safe."

"He's part of our family, too."

That moment, Adeline LeBeau felt like her heart skip a beat and there was a pain in her chest, but her face showed nothing. It was almost emotionless, but not for Rebecca, who could read her sister like an open book, and Lynn knew that very well. Still, she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Y'r family doesn' put ya in danger" she said firmly and turned to get back to the kitchen.

Rebecca watched her sister disappear from her sight, shaking her head sadly.

'_Seems lahke Ah'm de only one t' be t'inkin' straight here, huh? Ah was always told Ah was too much lahke papa. Ah s'ppose dat's a good t'ing dese days' _she thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom to get some sleep before the rest of the family would wake.

After she had changed, she planted a light kiss on her sleeping lover's lips and fell asleep soon.

Back in the kitchen Charlotte was making breakfast while talking to Lynn.

"So did y' t'ink 'bout what Helen said?"

"Ah don' t'ink Ah unda'stand what ya mean."

"_Merde_, Lynn, do y' ever listen t' what Ah tell ya?

"Sometahmes Ah do, Ah guess."

"Listen, forget 'bout Rebecca an' her big mouth an' try t' concentrate. Ah was talkin' 'bout de Christmas gifts we're supposed t' buy."

"Oh… y' mean de clothes."

"Y' got it. De omelette's ready."

Christmas… The thought of that hit Lynn again. In her mind she saw that perfect Christmas she first met Rick. Not only that fact made that day memorable for her. Then her parents were still alive.

****************************************************

_**Flashback**_

_Everybody was sitting by the huge dining table. Lynn had asked her papa to get her some food from the big plates. While she waited for her dinner, she found that Rick was looking her way, smiling. He was sitting by the other side of the table next to his mother. Shyly, she smiled back at him, but then immediately turned back to her father who gave her a small amount of food – perfectly enough for a child like her._

_The food looked delicious, so she really wanted to try it, but she was taught she should wait till everyone else had theirs._

_When they finally started to eat she was kind of disappointed. It looked much better than it tasted._

_She looked at her momma, but seeing that she was feeding Rosie who sat on her lap, she turned to her papa for help. Unfortunately for her, he was busy trying to get Rebecca to eat._

_Lynn didn't give up._

"_Papa!" she whispered._

_He didn't hear her weak call, so she tried again, a little bit louder._

"_What, petit?" he asked looking at her._

"_De food…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It doesn' have a taste. People don' use spices here, papa?" she whispered into his ear, afraid that someone might hear her._

_Of course, she was a child, her parents didn't give her dishes that were too spicy, but what she just put into her mouth tasted like paper. To her, even salt was missing._

_Her papa grinned at her._

"_Y'r new friend's momma never really knew 'ow t' cook. But be a good girl an' eat at least half of it."_

_Lynn hated that her parents didn't talk to her in French anymore, only at home. She didn't like to talk English all the time. It was annoyingly strange._

"Je ne veux pas. C'est horrible_ (I don't want to. __It's horrible)__" she said, louder than she wanted to._

"Horrible_" Rebecca repeated before Ella told her to be quiet._

"_Sugah, what's the matter?" she heard her mother ask._

_Before could've had a chance to answer, her papa already started the explaining, whispering to his wife who had to suppress a laugh._

_Lynn pouted._

"Ce n'est pas rigolo_. __(It's not funny)__"_

"_It's okay if ya don't lahke it, sugah" her momma said caressing her face "Ya don't have to eat it, but then ya won't get your dessert. Ah'll give it to papa."_

"_T'anks, chère" she saw her papa grin._

_Lynn glared at them. Parents could be so mean sometimes._

"_Come on, sugah, eat it."_

"_Only if y' promise me de dessert's gonna be sweet."_

_Her papa chuckled at her words, but nodded anyway._

*****************************************************

Charlotte looked up from her breakfast only to see Lynn smiling.

She didn't ask why. It was enough to see that her sister was okay for now. They continued to eat silently.

A few minutes later Sophie appeared.

"Mornin'" she said quietly, sitting down next to Charlotte.

"Hungry?" the auburn haired girl asked the blonde.

Sophie shook her head and Charlotte stood up.

"Fahne den, Ah'm gonna be in de bathroom if ya need me."

*******************************************************

_The Rebels_

"Lewis, I'm going back."

"What? Why?"

Lewis Howlett stared blankly at the woman in front of him, not understanding her sudden change of mind.

"I have to, Lewis. You know why."

He suddenly found it very hard not to laugh.

"Listen, he's almost 27, do you really think he needs you to baby-sit him?"

Emma was walking in circles in the middle of his room, thinking on what she should say to make him understand how she feels. She stopped abruptly, looking up at the man's face.

"Please, Lewis, just think about this whole situation from Rick's point of view. He lost his family, his girlfriend and many of his friends and…"  
"Let me correct you" he interrupted "He _pushed away_ his family, his girlfriend, hi friend and whoever I left out of the speech, with this stupid plan of his. It's his fault, Emma. Besides, feeling sorry for your little brother won't solve our problem."

"That's not what I…"

"If you want to go, the door is open, I won't hold you back."

Emma wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the words. The whole thing felt like déjà vu. It didn't take a telepath to know that Lewis didn't mean it. Neither did Rick when he said the same words. Emma knew that deep inside everyone felt abandoned, betrayed and lost. They were a family; they needed each other, even though no one wanted to admit what was so obvious. The woman's eyes were filled with tears again.

"You know, Lewis, right now you're about to make the same mistake my brother did."

Lewis lowered his eyes to the ground in sudden shame.

Emma went on.

"You didn't mean to say that to me, did you?"

She got no answer but she could understand the younger man's thoughts and they made her smile. They smile was not as bright as her smiles used to be once but it was just as honest.

"Rick didn't mean it either. Please give him a second chance, you know he deserves it."

Lewis turned away from her, knowing she was right.

"Tell your brother I'll only forgive him if he apologizes for hurting the most of us and gives up on _the dream_ and tries to think of more realistic options. Then I'll work with him again, but don't expect me to be best friends with him."

Emma stepped beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't expect any more than this. It's enough for now. Thank you. And by the way, I didn't want to leave at all."

**********************************************************

_The current X-men_

The training was nothing but two groups fighting against each other, of course without causing major injuries. They trained in a huge, empty room and these sessions usually lasted 2 hours every day.

However, today's training was shorter. After half an hour, Diana a.k.a. Lady Light suddenly stopped throwing her blinding-bright lightballs at Alex. Rick and the others noticed her hesitation.

Brian stepped closer to her and touched her left arm.

"Hey, Diana… Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But where is Susie to distract me with one of those water-creatures? And where's Lynn to suck the life out of me? Or Hannah to fool me with her illusions? God, I even miss Rebecca's attacks when she used all four elements and those stupid charged things on me. It's not like I like it when the ground moves away from under my feet or when I have to throw myself to whatever it is near me to avoid getting hurt, but I still miss everyone, yes, even Rebecca."

Alex laughed at her.

"You can't be serious, Diana. I mean, the rest of us are happy that we finally got rid of our favourite arrogant '_Miss Ah-was-born-in-Europe'_ along with her annoyingly fake accent and her sister, that kleptomaniac, unfaithful bitch. Not to mention our dear Charlotte who walks on the streets with a fake ID with _'Esther LaRochelle'_ written on it. Come on, that name sounds like a whore. By the way I wouldn't be surprised if she really was one. And if they weren't already egoistic enough, except for Violet they all think they are the most beautiful women on earth, goddesses of beauty and perfection. Why would we want them here? They left because they don't need such _imperfect_ people around like we are. And Chris, that poor man went with them happily, thinking Rebecca will love him forever, when we all know they are incapable of loving and honesty. So, after all this, you say you miss them?"

If looks could kill, Alex would've had died three times at least.

Brian found it very hard not to hit his team mate, while the short Clark struggled to hold Mike back from knocking her out.

"How can you say that?" Audrey a.k.a. Snow Queen shouted "They're our friends, you… you… I can't even find the right word for that. How dare you hurt them? Do you think you're better?"

"Well at least I'm not a thief."

"You're right" Mike nodded "You're not a thief. You're a bitch."

"You're only saying this because you can't accept the truth."

"We could say the same to you, Alex" Clark added, grinning.

Rick was speechless. He didn't how much of that he could bear. His best friend was talking about her ex-girlfriend in a way he never thought he would allow her. He thought it would be good to hear these dirty lies about Adeline, but somehow it left terrible, because he knew it was not fair. It wasn't fair when she left him, either. Life wasn't fair.

"That's enough. Stop it!" he yelled at them.

They all stopped fighting, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Audrey walked up to Rick and glared him.

"You know, Alex may be a bitch but you are the reason our friends left. And not just the southern girls, I'm talking about everybody who used to be part of the team."

Clark nodded at her.

"Yes, it's a team now, practically falling apart. But that was our family not so long ago. Or have you already forgotten?"

"You'll get used to it" Alex hissed "And don't hurt him any more, okay? He's not at fault. Lewis and the French whores are."

Mike growled loudly.

"Let me kill her."

"No" Rick crying jumping between them.

By this time Brian looked very annoyed. He walked past his team mates and waved his hand to Rick, smirking at him.

"I guess your wonderful training session just ended."

***********************************************************

_The Rebels_

Emma picked her phone and called her brother. She was happy and scared at the same time, not knowing how he will react.

"Hello?"

"Rick, it's Emma."

Silence… She swallowed.

"Uh… I tried to reach you through our link but it seems neither of us are feeling so great now."

"I can't say I am. What do you want?"

"You know I… I had a talk with Lewis and… he said we might be going back. But there are some conditions."

She could hear something that sounded like a bitter laugh.

"Tell him not interested. We're doing fine."

"You're a bad liar, Rick."

"You always have to be right, don't you?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I understand that you are upset because she left."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid."

Emma heard him sigh.

"You should concentrate on your own life. I'll deal with mine."

"So you don't want us to go back."

"Not as long as you're trying to tell me I was wrong."

"But you were."

Silence.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Emma spoke quickly "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… I just want…"

"Stop apologizing. There's no deal" Rick said in a stern voice "I'll reach the peace our parents couldn't."

Emma chuckled bitterly at his statement.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"How are you going to make peace in the world if it's missing in your own family?"

Next thing Emma could hear was a crashing sound. She guessed her brother had thrown the phone away.

_What should I do know?_

*********************************************************

_The Thieves_

"Becca" came a soft whisper from somewhere near her, and Rebecca's eyes opened. She sat up on the bed with a smile on her face.

Chris greeted her with a kiss and gently pulled her body closer to his.

"Bon matin" she breathed into his ear.

"Afternoon, you mean."

She shrugged and let out a yawn, then got up and started to dress.

Chris had a loving look on his face as he watched her lift her perfect body from under the covers and dressed into pants and pullover with her back turned to him.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he watched her brush her long brown hair.

"Uh-huh. Why de hell did ya wake me?"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't want you to miss the dinner."

"Ah'm not sure Lynn would wanna see me now" she muttered, turning around "Y' know last nahght Ah…"

"I know. I heard Charlotte and Violet talk about it. Uh… actually fight about it."

Rebecca's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Yeah, well. Violet said you were right and we should really go back…"

"Ah don' wanna go back, Chris. Ah jus' feel dat somet'in's very wrong and maybe goin' back's de only way outta dis."

"But you didn't say anything when we came here."

"'Cause den Ah didn' know. Ah didn' know dat it will destroy mah sistah. Somet'in's wrong wit' her, Ah can feel it an' Ah bet Sophie can feel it, too. When it comes to hidin' feelings on purpose, Lynn's just as good as me an' y' know Ah'm a master at dis. If she won' talk t' me, Ah'm gonna need help, an' if dere's anyone Lynn would trust den it's Captain 'IknowwhatI'mdoing-Justfollowme'. Ah'm worried, Chris. Ah mean, she's mah sistah an'… never mind."

She sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chin with a lost expression. Once in her life, Rebecca LeBeau had no idea how she was going to help the people she loved. Her weak empathic ability was a curse sometimes.

Actually she was grateful she didn't have Sophie's powers. Sure, the girl was special, understanding other people's feelings easily. That wouldn't be a problem, but the people she could read weren't always living ones. And except for Sophie no one really knew how the dead feel, how their souls tend to search for their loved ones, how they seek revenge. It was tiring, terrifying and painful – as she used to tell her family. That was until she gained control of this strange talent. Since then, she's calmer and smiles more. However, Rebecca still didn't want to be in her place.

Chris kneeled beside her and took her hand in his.

"You and your sisters are the toughest girls I've ever met. Especially you and Lynn. Everything's going to be alright."

He put a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, in de end. But y' don' feel what Ah do, Chris. Ah'm scared t' step out de door, Ah have a feelin' dat somet'in' might happen while Ah'm not home. An' it's got somet'in' t' do wit' Linny."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled.

"You used to tell me not to worry so much."

Rebecca smirked and stood up.

"Guess y're right. Now, where's mah food?"

Chris shook his head sadly. Sometimes, the girl still was a mystery to him.

**************************************************

Meanwhile, Rosie was cooking with Charlotte and they were talking to Violet.

Lynn went to find Sophie and tell her dinner was almost ready. She opened the door to their room and saw her youngest sister sitting on her bed, holding something in her palm.

Sophie looked up and gave Lynn a small smile.

"Dinner already?"

"Yeah. What y' lookin' at?"

Sophie lifted the thing in the air. It was a bracelet Lynn remembered. Their father bought it to their mother when she learned to control her powers. Rogue wore it all the time, always saying how much she loved the dragonfly shaped silver pendants with the small emeralds.

Adeline's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Y' okay?" she asked Sophie.

The girl nodded.

"Ah was… t'inkin'" she explained, looking through the window "Rosie told me dey always seemed t' know what's rahght o' wrong."

Lynn chuckled softly.

"Non, dat's not true. Dey made deir mistakes as well as we do ours."

"But dey always helped de X-men when dey were needed."

"Well, as y' can see, we're not needed" the elder girl threw back, turning to leave.

Sophie remained silent. She knew her sister would come back. After two minutes, Adeline appeared in the doorway again with guilty-looking emerald-green eyes.

"Y' not comin', sis?"

The blonde smiled to herself but gave no response.

"Oh mah, Sophie, don' do dis. Y' know Ah didn' mean it."

No answer.

"Sophie Mirabelle Angéline LeBeau, Ah, the queen of the darkness command ya t' look at me."

"Y' sound lahke Rick imitatin' Lewis an' Kyra's momma" Sophie said letting out a soft giggle, then she frowned "Ah don' remember her."

Lynn walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"How could ya? Y' were jus' a li'l child."

A single tear rolled down the younger girl's face.

"Ah don' even remember mah own parents, Linny. Ah can't talk t' dem when deir spirits show up, Ah can only feel what dey feel. Ghosts don' hug ya, dey don' kiss ya, dey jus' feel, an' Ah don' even know if it's really dem or jus' mah imagination."

Lynn squeezed her sister's hand gently, not saying a word, waiting for her to continue.

"Ah haven' been lookin' f'r dem f'r a while now. Dey're slowly fadin' into not'ing lahke de oder spirits, takin' deir emotions wit' dem. In about half a year Ah won' sense dem at all. But how can y' miss someone y' don' know?"

Adeline exhaled slowly, letting go of Sophie's hand – which was several shades paler than her own.

"Ah don' t'ink Ah can help y' with dis. Let's not solve all our problems t'day. Some t'ings jus' need tahme."

"But how much?"

Lynn attempted to lighten the mood.

"Do Ah look lahke a fortune teller to y'?"

Although it wasn't her best line, it worked.

Soon they were sitting by the table eating, and though they hid it quite well, Sophie could easily sense Lynn being angry with Rebecca, and the other being worried. The blonde knew instantly something was wrong and she was too curious to leave it alone, so she waited patiently for her sisters to give a hint.

***************************************************************************

That's it for a little while. I'm going to take some exams next month, so the update will be a little late. Until then, please let me know if you like it.

Thanks for reading!

Bye,

Lilly


End file.
